1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, in particular, to an information processing apparatus having a function of urging the user to view broadcasting programs such as television broadcast and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a recording device such as a recorder, which incorporates a large capacity recording medium such as a hard disc and records broadcast television such as television broadcast, has been widely used. Such recording device acquires EPG (Electrical Program Guide) information contained in the broadcast signal obtained from the television broadcast wave transmitted from the broadcast station. The EPG information includes information representing program title, broadcast time and the like, where (programmed) recording of the program is carried out in the recording device based on the broadcast time and the like of the program contained in the EPG information.
Some of such recording devices generate the preference information from the history of the operation (e.g., rewinding, forwarding, etc.) performed by the user during the reproduction (viewing) of the program, the viewing history of the program, and the like, and perform presentation of the program assumed to be preferred by the user, automatic recording, automatic reproduction and the like (hereinafter referred to as “recommended”) based on the preference information (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-74483). In the device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-74483, the preference information is generated from the program viewed or operated by the user, and the program to be subsequently broadcasted is recommended based on such preference information.
In the above recording device, when recommending the program, the program is searched using a specific keyword instead of relying on the viewing history and the like, and the program that matches the keyword is recommended (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343321). In the device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-343321, the keyword assumed to match the preference of the user is registered in the device in advance or is periodically distributed, and the program that matches the keyword is recommended.